How To Be An Awesome Elector
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Merasa bosan dengan cara berpartisipasi dalam Pemilu yang itu-itu saja? Di sini, anda akan mendapat ilmu-ilmu NISTA bagaimana cara berpartisipasi dalam Pemilu yang sangat direkomendasikan untuk ditiru. For #PenpikPemilu, slightly shounen-ai, oneshot fic.


**How to be An Awesome Elector**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**How to be An Awesome Elector © kurohippopotamus**

**Dedicated for #PenpikPemilu**

**Warning : **_**Human!**_**AU, mungkin mengandung per-OOC-an, OCs **_**inside**_**, **_**human names used**_**, **_**meme and rage faces inside**_**, bahasa zaman sekarang, istilah pemilu **_**inside**_**,**_** slightly shounen-ai,**_** dan lain-lain.**

**Rate : T (mengandung **_**ajaran sesat**_** dan kekerasan terhadap surat suara)**

**Notes :**

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diimbau kepada para pembaca untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan serta kotak tertawa anda setiap dan/atau setelah membaca fic ini.**

**-Diharapkan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal di dalam cerita ini saat pemilu. Apabila terjadi sesuatu, author sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tips pertama, terapkan sila ke-lima Pancasila saat menggunakan hak pilih anda.**

Suasana hiruk pikuk terlihat jelas di TPS—_**T**_empat _**P**_emungutan _**S**_uara—di daerah sebuah perumahan, hawa panas akibat pergantian pagi-siang mulai berdampak pada para panitia TPS serta para pemilih yang kini sedang berkipas-kipas dengan telapak tangan mereka—beberapa ada yang menggunakan kipas tangan—karena tak tahan dengan sinar _ultraviolet_ yang sayangnya tak dapat dihadang oleh sehamparan kain terpal lebar yang dijadikan 'langit-langit' TPS tersebut. Meskipun hanya mengandalkan beberapa utas tali rafia sebagai pembatas, tetap saja mereka sudah terlihat begitu lelah dengan sinar matahari yang terlewat panas itu.

_Maklum, efek global warming sih..._

Di dalamnya, dapat terlihat seorang pemuda Indonesia—yang diketahui bernama Raden Putra Fahrid Wijaya—tengah duduk seraya bersiul—entah lagu apa yang ia siulkan—sementara dirinya menunggu giliran nomornya disebut, kedua kakinya ia silangkan sedangkan kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Ya, kini ia akan menggunakan hak pilihnya demi masa depan negaranya. Meskipun begitu, tak ada ekspresi bingung maupun bimbang yang tampak pada wajahnya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya serta hati kecilnya.

"Nomor tujuh belas..."

Begitu nomornya disebut oleh petugas TPS, Raden langsung beranjak bangun sebelum berjalan menuju sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut untuk menukar kertas nomor urutnya dengan secarik surat suara—yang terlipat sedemikian rapinya—lalu melangkah pergi menuju sebuah bilik yang terbuat dari lempengan aluminium yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja kayu.

Sesampainya di sana, pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan itu langsung menguraikan lipatan pada surat suara yang ia terima. Begitu kertas tersebut dilebarkan, tertampang jelas puluhan nama yang dideret vertikal secara rapi dan berdasarkan partai yang menaungi mereka. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya mulai meraih sebatang paku berukuran sedang yang ditancapkan di bantalan—yang berada pada sudut meja yang terhalangi dengan sudut bilik tersebut, siap memilih pilihan yang menurutnya tepat untuk mengisi kursi parlemen nanti.

Satu detik kemudian...

Tiga detik telah berlalu...

Lima detik telah berlalu...

Tujuh detik terlewatkan...

Dan Raden masih bergeming di depan surat suara miliknya sampai-sampai ia terpaksa meletakkan kembali paku tersebut pada tempatnya.

_Aduh mamen, gue mesti milih yang mana...?! Calonnya ambigu semua!_ begitulah apa kata hati kecilnya.

Ternyata dia kebingungan, saudara-saudara sekalian.

Dalam hati, ia sempat mengutuki dirinya karena jarang menonton debat caleg, _males denger visi dan misi yang itu-itu aja_ alasannya—yang biasanya sering diadakan setiap menjelang pemilu—dan lebih memilih untuk duduk manis di depan laptopnya seraya memainkan _PES_ atau berselancar di dunia maya ditemani dengan sebungkus maicih _level_ 10 dan segelas soda.

Dan ajaibnya lagi, saat hendak melenggang pergi menuju TPS, tiba-tiba dirinya dihadapi dengan kemunculan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai utusan salah satu caleg yang memintanya agar memilih _atasan_nya dengan iming-iming seamplop uang yang dibungkus dengan amplop berwarna coklat muda.

Sebagai salah satu warga negara yang baik serta jujur, tentu saja ia menolak tawaran tersebut. Meskipun orang tersebut terus mengejarnya, ia tetap tak mengacuhkan orang tersebut sampai-sampai orang itu berseru padanya agar menuruti permintaan _impossibru_nya itu.

_Kasihan.._

Dan kini, di sinilah ia. Kebingungan memilih calon anggota dewan yang dapat dipercaya.

_Weleh weleh, pusiiiiing~_

Di tengah-tengah kebimbangannya, pemuda Indonesia itu sempat menangkap salah satu kalimat yang seringkali ia dengarkan pada masa dirinya menuntut ilmu—terutama saat dirinya mengikuti upacara bendera—dalam pikirannya.

_Keadilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat Indonesia._

_Gotcha!_

Seketika Raden mendapat suatu pencerahan untuk _masalah_nya itu, paku tersebut ia pegang kembali. Kali ini, ia genggam paku itu dengan rasa yakin, seakan yakin dengan keputusannya kini. Perlahan, ia menghujamkan sisi tajam paku tersebut pada salah satu sisi kertas sakral tersebut, belum puas _menyakiti_ surat suaranya itu ia kembali menancapkan paku tersebut.

Tusuk sana...

Tusuk sini...

Coblos sana...

Coblos sini...

Dan pada akhirnya Raden tersenyum bangga—lebih tepatnya, memasang ekspresi khas _Yao Ming_ yang sering dilihatnya di salah satu _website meme_—melihat hasil karyanya yang begitu _mengejutkan_ berupa surat suara yang kini penuh dengan tusukan pada bagian seluruh partai serta nomor-nomor urut para caleg.

_Weleh weleh..._

_Mungkin saking mumet pikirannya.._

"_Yowes_ lah, seenggaknya gue gunakan hak pilih gue..." gumam Raden saat dirinya keluar dari bilik aluminium itu menuju tempat di mana para pemilih yang telah menggunakan hak pilihnya memasukkankan surat suara ke dalam kotak suara.

Setelah memasukkan surat suaranya, Raden mengorbankan ujung kelingkingnya untuk dinodai dengan tinta ungu kehitam-hitaman sebelum akhirnya ia dapat keluar dari TPS dengan rasa lega nan jumawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Elu udah pulang, Den...?" tanya Kirana—lebih tepatnya Kirana Kusharapani—saat melihat saudara kembarnya yang baru selesai menggunakan hak pilihnya kembali pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat lahir—kecuali batin serta akalnya.

"Enggak, gue mau balik lagi..." jawab Raden—dengan ekspresi _N-piiiiip- C-piiip_ di salah satu adegan di film_ Vampire's Kiss_ yang berakhir menjadi sebuah _meme_ terkenal—seraya melepaskan sepasang sandal yang telah berjasa menjadi alas kakinya selama berada di TPS barusan, "Bercanda kok, gak usah dianggap serius lah..." lanjutnya seraya melenggang menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas teh manis hangat untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya yang sempat _mumet_ saat di TPS barusan.

"Gimana, lu milih gak?" tanya Kirana lagi sembari mengambil majalah yang berada di atas meja lalu membacanya, "Lu tau kan calegnya rata-rata kayak gimana..."

"Iye, gue milih." Jawab Raden—yang baru saja selesai membuat teh hangat—sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kirana yang sempat meliriknya, "Gue pilih semuanya, dari calegnya sampe partainya gue coblosin semua!"

Dan Raden sukses dipelototi oleh saudari kembarnya sendiri yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

_Hayoloh..._

"Den... Sumpah, asli lu, Den..." ucap Kirana pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "...Itu namanya elu golput, cerdas...! GOLPUT!" lanjutnya heboh seraya menoyor kepala Raden yang seakan tak meresponnya karena yang berhubungan tengah menikmati teh manisnya dengan begitu tenang nan damai.

"Kirana plis, seenggaknya surat suaranya gue coblosin." Timpal Raden santai, "Masih mending daripada surat suaranya gak gue apa-apain, ntar surat suara gue malah disalahgunakan sama panitianya..." lanjutnya seraya menyesap teh manis—yang tak lagi hangat—dengan ekspresi yang sama santainya dengan nada bicaranya.

"Au ah, _sakarepmu wae._ Gagal paham lah gue sama elu_.._" ucap Kirana sambil menghela napas lalu melanjutkan kembali membaca majalahnya, merasa dirinya gagal paham dengan pikiran Raden saat itu.

_Sabar ya Kirana... Mungkin saudara kembarmu itu kurang pencerahan akibat pemilu caleg barusan..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tingkat kegregetan : Kurang GREGET_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tips kedua, lampiaskan kreatifitas anda pada surat suara anda.**

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit. Dan dapat terlihat seorang pemuda _dirty blond_—yang diketahui bernama Alfred F. Jones, diusahakan tidak mempertanyakan arti singkatan pada bagian tengah nama lengkapnya itu—tengah mengetuk tanah yang dipijaknya secara bergantian dengan ujung bawah sepasang _sneakers_ _navy blue_ yang dikenakannya seraya duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di sana. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, seakan tak sabar menanti gilirannya untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk duduk di kursi parlemen nantinya.

_Ya Tuhan... Lama amat sih, nyesel gue dateng jam segini..._

Begitu isi hati kecilnya itu.

Ia sempat mengutuki jalan yang begitu ramai—masih beruntung tidak macet akibat lewatnya komodo raksasa yang bernama Komo ataupun Godzilla yang beralibi ingin menyebrangi jalan raya—sampai-sampai membuat perjalanannya menuju tempat pemungutan suara sedikit terhambat. Beruntunglah acara penting itu masih berlangsung, sehingga ia bisa menyempatkan waktunya yang tersisa akibat _kekacauan_ di jalan barusan untuk memilih calon anggota dewan yang pantas menduduki jabatan sebagai anggota dewan.

Yah, meskipun dirinya mendapatkan nomor urut yang sedikit besar.

_Totally worth it._

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, mengecek sudah berapa lama dirinya berada di tempat _sakral_ itu. Sesekali juga ia merogoh saku _jeans_ panjangnya, mengecek apakah ada barang yang sempat terjatuh dan hilang saat dirinya turun dari mobil barusan, entah ponselnya ataupun dompetnya—meskipun tak mungkin terjadi berhubung ia meletakkan dompetnya di saku belakang _jeans_nya.

Sesaat ia menghela napas leganya saat orang yang berada di samping kanannya beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk mendapatkan surat suara sebelum berjalan menuju salah satu bilik bermeja itu, sedikit bersyukur karena sebentar lagi gilirannya akan tiba, _horeee~_

Sebetulnya, ia masih mempunyai urusan lain—selain memilih calon anggota dewan—yaitu menjemput sang sepupu, Matthew—a.k.a Matthew Williams—yang datang dari Vancouver, Kanada untuk berlibur di rumahnya. Kemarin malam, Matthew sempat mengiriminya _email_ kalau ia minta dijemput di bandara besok siangnya. Berhubung sebelumnya ia harus mengikuti pemilu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Matthew setelahnya. Lagipula, ia bukan orang penyabar yang rela menunggu berjam-jam hanya untuk menjemput anggota keluarganya di bandara.

Seputar calon anggota dewan, _well_... Sebenarnya Alfred tak terlalu memikirkannya berhubung dirinya ini cukup malas mengikuti perkembangan pemilu. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya membaca koran saat ia memang membutuhkannya—alias membaca perkembangan pertandingan _NBA_.

Kesimpulan, ia memang terlalu malas membaca berita-berita yang berhubungan dengan dunia politik dan tetek bengeknya, termasuk pemilu ini.

"Nomor dua puluh dua..."

Seraya memeriksa kembali bagian dalam saku _jeans_nya, Alfred beranjak bangun dari kursi empuk yang menopangnya untuk menukar kartu nomor urutnya dengan selembar surat suara—sekali lagi, surat suara itu telah terlipat amat rapi tanpa celah sedikitpun—dan melangkah menuju meja berbilik itu yang mulai ditinggalkan penggunanya itu.

Setelah sampai di meja tersebut, pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat itu langsung membuka lipatan itu dan melebarkan lembaran kertas itu, menampilkan puluhan nama-nama yang siap untuk dipilih—_red._ dicontreng—para pemilihnya.

Alih-alih mengambil sebatang spidol hitam kecil yang diletakkan di tepi meja, tangan Alfred justru merogoh saku _jeans_nya kembali. Bukan untuk mengambil _handphone_nya ataupun barang-barang lainnya yang ia letakkan di dalam sana.

Tetapi sebuah spidol papan tulis bertinta hitam yang keluar dari sakunya.

_Lho kok...?_

Ternyata, sebelum berangkat, Alfred sudah menyangka kalau mungkin calon-calon anggota dewan yang akan dipilihnya nanti terlihat begitu ambigu. Sebagai antisipasi, ia menyiapkan spidol besar itu di rumahnya. Singkatnya, ia memilih untuk masuk dalam _**gol**_ongan _**put**_ih daripada salah memilih calon anggota dewan untuk periode selanjutnya.

_Genius_.

Dibukanya tutup spidol itu, mengeluarkan aroma khas sebuah spidol yang baru dibeli—_feels me gusta_—yang cukup menggoda iman maupun jiwanya sebelum ia tersadar setelah hampir terseret ke alam bawah sadarnya dan hampir menunggangi seekor lumba-lumba akrobatik, melewati langit berlapis tujuh, dan melihat rasi bintang yang paling manis.

Errr... abaikan.

Pemuda _dirty blond_ itu langsung menorehkan ujung spidol itu pada permukaan kertas itu, menghiasinya dengan tinta spidol hitam itu dengan hati-hati agar panitia tak mengetahui perbuatan bejatnya itu. Sesekali ia berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak pecah dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di _**T**_empat _**P**_emilihan _**U**_mum,

Coret sana...

Coret sini...

Gambar sana...

Gambar sini...

"Tau lah, yang penting gue dianggap milih..." gumam Alfred—seraya memasang senyuman miris—saat melihat hasil karyanya berupa sebuah gambar seekor bintang laut raksasa berwajah layaknya Godzilla yang menyerbu kota dan diserang sekumpulan tentara-tentara _stickman_ dan tiga buah pesawat tempur yang menghujaninya dengan peluru.

Pintar juga ya..

Dengan cekatan ia memasukkan kembali spidol hitam besar itu, berusaha menghilangkan bukti bahwa dirinya benar-benar golput. Tanpa melepas senyuman miris yang ia pasang barusan, pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan bilik itu untuk memasukkan **CORET**hasil karikatur**CORET** berkedok surat suara ke dalam sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang memiliki sebuah lubang kecil berbentuk persegi panjang lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan mendapatkan pin kecil dari panitia sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Abis milih?"

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil saat Matthew memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya. Setelah menggunakan hak pilihnya, Alfred langsung meluncur menuju bandara untuk menjemput Matthew—yang secara kebetulan meneleponnya saat dirinya hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ternyata bener, soalnya tadi pas di bandara ngeliat orang pake pin kayak gini." Timpal Matthew seraya meraih pin kecil yang Alfred letakkan di rak pada _dashboard_ mobil sepupunya itu, "Emang lama ya di sana, kok rada telat jemputnya?"

"Pas mau ke tempat pemilihannya, tau-tau jalannya macet. Jadinya dateng rada belakangan." Jawab Alfred sekenanya, "Gara-gara itu jadi rada ngaret juga buat jemputnya, elu barusan _landing_ jam berapa sih?"

"Kalo gak salah jam... Jam setengah 12." Timpal Matthew singkat, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya secara konstan, bermaksud menanggapi jawaban sepupunya yang berasal dari Kanada itu.

"Hooo... Barusan pas milih, milih siapa?"

_DHEG!_

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, Alfred hanya bisa terkekeh begitu mendengar pertanyaan Matthew barusan. Pasalnya, kalau saja ia jujur bahwa dirinya memilih golput pada Matthew bisa-bisa dirinya menjadi sasaran senam mulut dari pemuda bermanik violet itu. Apalagi jika ia berbohong padanya, yang ada malah membuat hatinya terganjal karena membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Dilema oh dilema..

"Gimana? Tadi milih siapa?"

"Ngg... Anu... Ah, rahasia lah! Lagian, kan kalo pemilu gak boleh dikasih tau siapa calonnya! Ehehehe..."

Dan Matthew hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menggumam "Oh iya ya..." begitu mendengar jawaban Alfred barusan.

Duh Matthew... Seandainya kau tahu kalau sepupumu ini berada pada _**gol**_ongan _**put**_ih saat pemilu barusan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tingkat kegregetan : GREGET._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tips ketiga, berikan tanda cinta anda terhadap surat suara anda.**

"Masih lama ya?"

Tatapan sepasang manik biru pun terarah kepada seorang gadis pirang—yang pada bagian samping kanannya berkepang dan berhiaskan seutas pita merah besar—yang barusan memberinya sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Ini aja baru nomor urut dua belas, sedangkan kita nomor tiga belas sama empat belas..."

Monalisa Bonnefoy—atau akrab disapa 'Mona'—hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan jawaban sang kakak, Francis Bonnefoy yang kini menghela napasnya seraya menatap layar telepon genggamnya.

"Heran, nih orang perasaan _ngebel_ mulu. Orang belom kelar juga..." gerutu pemuda bersurai pirang itu seraya memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan _elu-jangan-ngeselin-deh_.

"Siapa sih? Bilang aja sih, masih di TPS. Belom selesai milih." Celetuk Monalisa datar, "Jadi orang kok gak bisa sabar dikit, dikira semua orang gak punya kesibukan sendiri apa.." lanjutnya seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot.

Dan Francis berencana untuk memeluk adiknya ini...

...Tentu saja, setelah mereka pulang dari TPS nanti.

Sebetulnya, Francis ini agak sebal juga. Pasalnya, saat dirinya hendak pergi untuk menemui sohibnya di _cafe_ tiba-tiba Mona mengingatkan dirinya tentang pemilihan umum yang diadakan hari ini juga. Kontan, paniklah Francis ini sampai-sampai ia langsung menelepon sobatnya dengan tempo nada bicara yang bisa disetarakan dengan seorang _rapper_ yang didaulatkan sebagai _rapper _tercepat karena salah satu lagunya berjudul _Rap God_—dan kononnya diketahui mempunyai tempo terlewat cepat.

Begitu tiba di _TPU_—alias _**T**_empat _**P**_emilihan _**U**_mum, tolong akronimnya jangan disamakan dengan _**T**_empat _**P**_emakaman _**U**_mum—mereka langsung mengkonfirmasi data mereka untuk selanjutnya mendapat giliran menggunakan hak pilihnya.

"Ssstt.. Mona, bawa barang yang gue barusan bilang di rumah gak?" bisik Francis seraya melirik gadis mungil bersurai pirang itu yang kini mendelik kepadanya.

"Buat apaan sih emang? Buat godain panitianya?" tanya Monalisa—tentu saja dengan volume pelan—seraya melirik beberapa panitia yang sibuk mendata calon pemilih lain yang baru saja tiba di pintu masuk, "Plis, jangan malu-maluin..."

"Apaan sih?! Dikirain gue banci gitu?!" jawab Francis setengah berbisik, menyanggah pernyataan Monalisa barusan, "Pokoknya, elu bawa gak?"

"Bentar..." ujar Monalisa seraya merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk silinder yang diketahui sebagai sebatang lipstik sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi—ia takut harga dirinya beserta sang kakak jatuh kalau ada yang mengetahui perbuatannya ini—kepada pemuda berkebangsaan Perancis itu yang kini mempertontonkan cengirannya tanda dirinya berterima kasih kepada adiknya tersayang itu.

Tepat setelah Monalisa menyerahkan lipstik kepada Francis, salah satu panitia menyebutkan nomor urut Francis yang kini melenggang pergi menuju sumber panggilan itu untuk melakukan penyerahan surat suara lalu berjalan menuju ruang bilik yang tersedia di sana. Membuat Monalisa bertanya-tanya di dalam pikirannya, _itu lipstiknya mau dipake buat apaan sih?_

Sesampainya di sana—dan tentu saja ia sudah menguraikan lipatan kertas itu—pemuda _blond_ itu langsung membuka selubung yang melindungi lipstik itu dari gangguan luar sana, menampilkan sebongkah benda berwarna _peach pink_ berbentuk silinder. Perlahan namun pasti, Francis menyentuh ujung lipstik itu pada permukaan kertas tersebut sebelum menorehkannya.

Sementara itu, Monalisa—yang sudah mendapatkan surat suaranya—tengah melangkah menuju bilik sebelum akhirnya ia mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya saat melihat ekspresi sang kakak yang membuatnya memasang ekspresi _idih-tuh-orang-ngapain-coba_ dan seandainya peraturan pemilu mempersilakan sang pemilih untuk melihat tingkah laku pemilih lainnya dari bilik, mungkin ia dapat memergoki Francis yang tengah mencorat-coret surat suaranya dengan lipstik miliknya.

Francis yang tak menyadari bahwa gadis berkacamata itu memperhatikannya, terus mencoreng surat suaranya—dan jika diperhatikan secara saksama, maka akan terlihat kalau pemuda Perancis ini menulis _I LOVE YOU, PAK~_ lengkap dengan emotikon hati dengan lipstik pada permukaan surat suaranya—sampai ia merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya. Tak lupa, ia menorehkan ujung lipstik itu pada permukaan kedua bibirnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan mengangkat lembaran _sakral_ itu.

Tapi, sepertinya perbuatan Francis tadi justru membuat Monalisa—dan seorang pemilih lain yang kebetulan melihatnya—ber_facepalm_ dan berniat untuk angkat kaki dari sana lalu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menggantungkan dirinya di langit-langit kamarnya. Alasannya?

Ia melihat Francis—dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti dan berselubung lipstik—menciumi permukaan kertas itu.

_Astaganaga..._

Dan dengan santainya pemuda berjanggut tipis itu membersihkan bibirnya dari noda lipstik dengan selembar tisu yang ia bawa sembari melihat sebuah cap bibir berwarna _peach pink_ tertampang jelas di samping kanan emotikon hati yang dibuatnya. Seraya bersenandung, ia melipat kembali kertas itu lalu melenggang pergi dari biliknya, meninggalkan Monalisa yang kini memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

Kedua kelopak mata penyelubung kedua manik biru milik Monalisa pun terkerjap begitu melihat sang kakak yang dengan santainya memasukkan kertas suaranya ke dalam kotak suara lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gimana? Enak gak di sana?" tanya Sey—yang berstatus sebagai adik dari Francis dan Monalisa—begitu melihat Monalisa yang baru saja pulang dari tempat pemilihan umum.

"Enak apanya, aku justru dapet pemandangan gak enak tau!" jawab Monalisa setengah menggerutu seraya merebahkan diri di sofa yang terlihat empuk nan nyaman, persis di samping Sey yang tengah membaca majalah.

"Pemandangan gak enak gimana, Kak? Panitianya punya kumis lebat-lebat, gitu?" tanya Sey lagi sambil menutup majalahnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang gadis bersurai pirang itu yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bukan itu, astaga..." jawab Monalisa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nih, aku ceritain! Tapi, jangan bilang-bilang sama orangnya ya..." lanjutnya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya kepada Sey yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi sang adik yang sepertinya setuju, membuat Monalisa mendekatkan mulutnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan ekspresi Sey yang tadinya terlihat antusias kini berubah menjadi ekspresi yang... Err...

Sulit untuk dideskripsikan lewat kata-kata.

"...Demi apa dia begitu...?" tanya Sey bernada tak percaya—tak lupa ia mengecilkan volume suaranya, jaga-jaga kalau ada yang mendadak _kepo_ dengan perbincangan mereka—seraya memandang Monalisa yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Mon petite _Monalisa~ Elu di mana sih..?!"

_Panjang umur, orangnya kayak jalangkung. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar..._ batin Monalisa begitu mendengar suara Francis yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Apaan sih~" sahut Monalisa agak setengah hati saat Francis datang menghampirinya.

"Nih, lipstik lu! Elu ngilang ke mana sih?! Udah gue tungguin juga di luar!" ujar Francis seraya mengeluarkan lipstik dari saku celananya lalu menyerahkannya pada Monalisa, "Gue pergi dulu ya!"

"Eeeeh?! Mau pergi ke mana lagi?!" tanya Sey bernada panik sambil mengayunkan ruas-ruas jemari tangannya naik turun dengan cepat, seakan memanggil sang kakak yang justru mangkir.

"Mau _hang out_ di _cafe_, ditungguin sama mereka!" seru Francis—dari luar—sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, tangannya lincah mencari nomor yang sebelumnya terus menginvasi ponselnya itu lalu menghubunginya.

"Halo? Oi Antonio, _dare_nya udah gue jalanin tuh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tingkat kegregetan : Sangat GREGET._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tips keempat, terapkan materi-materi tata busana yang telah anda pelajari pada surat suara anda.**

"...Elu milih calonnya yang bener, jangan main pilih calon cuma gara-gara kejebak visi sama misinya! Jaman sekarang banyak calon yang gak bener, giliran udah jadi anggota dewan tau-tau udah main korupsi, makan duit rakyat!"

Arthur—lengkapnya Arthur Kirkland—hanya mengucapkan "Iya..." berulang kali saat sang kakak pertamanya, Allistor Kirkland, memberikan wejangan seputar _tata cara_ memilih calon yang baik dan benar kepada saudara-saudaranya, termasuk dirinya barusan. Sebetulnya, ia tak suka diceramahi kakaknya mengenai hal-hal seperti ini berhubung dirinya rajin membaca koran ataupun menonton saluran berita.

Selain itu, ia sedikit tak percaya dengan jalan pikiran Allistor yang sepertinya terbalik 180 derajat dari yang biasanya. Allistor yang cenderung masa bodo dengan keadaan di sekitarnya itu, sekarang rajin membaca koran ditemani dengan sebatang rokok ataupun secangkir teh.

_Tumben, dia jadi bener begitu... Habis kesamber apaan ya?_

Dan kini, di sinilah ia. Tengah duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana seraya merapatkan mantelnya agar angin dingin yang berhembus tidak menginvasi tubuhnya, _takut masuk angin_ katanya. Arthur benar-benar tak menyangka kalau TPS tempat dirinya akan menggunakan hak pilihnya justru berada di luar gedung, apesnya lagi saat itu cuacanya terlihat mendung—dapat diketahui melalui angin yang berhembus cukup dingin—dan untungnya panitia telah menyediakan tenda yang cukup besar untuk melindungi _**T**_empat _**P**_emilihan _**U**_mum itu dari terjangan hujan.

Setidaknya ia dan para pemilih lain merasa aman...

...Untuk sementara waktu.

Entah para panitianya ini termasuk dalam keturunan _Mad Dog_ atau bukan, habisnya greget sih...

Saat asyik memperhatikan suasana di pintu masuk sana, ia mendengar salah satu panitia menyebutkan namanya. Dengan segera, pemuda beralis tebal layaknya bekas lindasan ban itu beranjak bangun dari kursinya untuk mendapatkan surat suaranya dan melenggang menuju sebuah meja berbilik kosong yang tersedia—atau mungkin satu-satunya—di sana.

Setelah tiba di sana, pemuda _sandy blond_ itu langsung membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dalam hati, ia sempat mengutuki cuaca yang sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk melakukan pemilihan umum kali ini. Bayangkan saja, betapa susahnya mereka—_refer to_ para pemilih, termasuk Arthur sendiri—menahan surat suara mereka yang telah terbuka lipatannya agar tak terbang ditiup angin yang berhembus pada mereka.

_Harusnya lokasi tempat pemilihannya itu di dalam gedung atau ruangan, bukannya di luar gedung kayak gini. Repot-repotin pemilihnya aja.._ begitu batinnya.

Setelah membuka seluruh lipatan pada surat suaranya, ia segera memilih salah satu calon yang menurutnya pantas berada di badan parlemen terpenting dalam pemerintahan tersebut. Merasa telah berjasa memberikan kontribusi untuk negaranya itu, Arthur segera melipat kembali surat suaranya agar tak ada pemilih lain yang mengetahui apa pilihannya. Sayang seribu sayang, saat ingin melipat untuk yang terakhir kalinya Arthur mendapati kesulitan dikarenakan perbuatan angin yang entah mengapa berkhianat kepadanya. Pasalnya, setiap ingin melipat kertas itu, angin yang berhembus justru membuat lipatan kertas tersebut terbuka kembali.

_Bloody hell! Dasar angin sompret!_

Walah, kumat lagi kebiasaannya berbicara kasar.

Tapi, Arthur pantang menyerah. Ia terus melipat kertas itu kembali agar tersegel sebagaimana mestinya seperti saat ia menerima surat suaranya, tetapi apa daya karena angin justru bertambah nakal membuat Arthur harus berpikir panjang bagaimana agar ia bisa melipat kertas itu seperti semula.

Sementara itu, tangannya mulai merogoh saku mantelnya, mencari-cari barang apa yang bisa menahan lipatan itu agar tak terbuka oleh angin. Begitu tangannya menangkap sesuatu, Arthur langsung menarik tangannya dan mendapati sebatang jarum yang dilengkapi dengan seutas benang yang terlihat cukup panjang.

Sesaat, ia teringat dengan kejadian sebelum dirinya pergi ke tempat pemilihan umum. Waktu itu, Arthur yang tengah menjahit tiba-tiba diperintahkan oleh Erin, kakak keduanya agar bergegas menuju tempat _sakral_ itu. Berhubung tak ada waktu untuk membereskan perkakasnya, membuat Arthur terpaksa membawa barang tersebut saat dirinya pergi ke sana.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, pemuda beralis tebal itu mendapat sebuah pencerahan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menusukkan ujung jarum yang tajam itu pada permukaan kertas yang sebelumnya ia lipat lalu melakukan seperti saat dirinya menjahit di atas kain.

Tusuk jelujur sana..

Tusuk jelujur sini...

Jahit sana...

Jahit sini...

Matikan jahitannya sebelah sana.

Mendapati lipatan pada kertasnya sudah ditahan dengan jahitan jelujur sampai angin tak dapat membukanya kembali, Arthur segera memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam kotak suara sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan TPU—Tempat Pemilihan Umum, bukan Tempat Pemakaman Umum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erin, lain kali kalo elu ngajarin jahit ke Arthur jangan kebablasan napa!"

"Heh, emang elu bisa apa? Ngajarin juga gak pernah, bisanya ngomelin mulu! Kakak macem apaan lu!"

"Masih mending! Tuh, liat adek lu! Lu bayangin, kertas suara aja sampe dijahit!"

"Heh, Arthur itu adek lu juga!"

Arthur hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya menutupi sepasang telinganya saat melihat Irene—selaku saudara kembar dari Erin—dan Erin yang kini tengah beradu mulut mengenai topik dirinya dan hobi menjahitnya itu. Sementara itu, Allistor dan Wally hanya bisa menepuki kedua pundak adiknya itu.

"...Lagian sih lu, aneh-aneh aja.." komentar Wally seraya menghela napasnya. "Yang bener aja kertas suara dijahit, lu kira kain.."

"Tau, aneh-aneh aja." timpal Allistor datar sambil menepuki pundak Arthur dengan begitu kerasnya, mungkin dia mulai malu dengan kelakuan adiknya itu. Arthur cukup menyesal, ia tak tahu kalau ceritanya ini justru berujung pada adu mulut antara Erin dan Irene. Awalnya, Wally menanyakan seputar dirinya saat berada di sana. Dengan spontanitas, Arthur justru menceritakan semuanya, termasuk saat dirinya menjahit kertas suaranya karena kesal. Tak disangka, Erin dan Irene—yang waktu itu tengah menonton televisi—mendengar ceritanya sehingga membuat suasana mulai memanas karena percekcokan mereka ini.

Parahnya lagi, Allistor selaku kakak tertua justru cuek bebek dengan perbuatan mereka dan lebih memilih untuk mengintimidasi Arthur yang dipikirnya sebagai si kambing hitam atas pertengkaran kedua adiknya itu. Sedangkan Wally hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kakak-kakaknya itu. Kalaupun ia berusaha melerai Erin dan Irene, ia bisa menjadi samsak hidup mereka dan berakhir dengan tragis. Ataupun kalau ia memperingatkan Allistor agar tak mengintimidasi adik mereka—_refer to_ Arthur—bisa-bisa dirinya malah diceramahi oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

Intinya, serba salah.

"Arthur, kenapa mesti pake jahitan sih?! Kan tinggal pegang doang kertasnya, terus dibawa ke kotaknya!" ujar Wally seraya berkacak pinggang, membuat Arthur menepuk keras keningnya dengan telapak tangannya.

_Kenapa baru kepikiran astagaa..._

Nah Arthur, silakan meratapi nasibmu sendiri ya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tingkat kegregetan : Paling GREGET._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tips kelima, "tukarkan" surat suara anda dengan surat "yang sebenarnya".**

"_Vee~ Fratello, suasana di TPS itu kayak gimana sih?"_

"_Pokoknya rame lah! Sumpek! Dan gak enaknya lagi, kelingking lu bakal dicelupin tinta yang gak bakal ilang sampe 10 hari! Bisa lu bayangin sendiri betapa susahnya bersihin tuh tinta!"_

"_..Tintanya pake tinta printer ya...?"_

"_Ya kagak lah! Yang bener aja pake tinta printer!"_

Ya, Feliciano masih mengingat pertanyaan _aneh bin ajaib_nya yang diajukan untuk sang kakak—Lovino yang kini duduk manis di sampingnya seraya memainkan _handphone_nya—lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Lovino menggunakan hak pilihnya untuk pertama kali. Karena kini dirinya akan menggunakan hak pilihnya untuk pertama kali, mendampingi sang kakak yang sekarang menggunakan hak pilihnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oi _Fratellino_, lu udah nentuin calonnya belom? Jangan-jangan belom lagi.." tanya Lovino, sementara tatapannya terus tertuju pada ponselnya, entah sedang _update _status di _facebook_ ataupun ber_chat_ ria via _BBM_.

"Vee~ Udah kok, tapi kok lama banget ya..?" jawab Feliciano sambil melongok untuk melihat suasana yang berada di pintu masuk TPS.

"Tau... Tapi masih mending lah, seenggaknya kita datengnya gak kesiangan." Ujar Lovino sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemeja berwarna _hazel_ lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

Feliciano hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan kakak kandungnya itu. Meskipun mereka terkadang _ngaret_, akan tetapi mereka berhasil menyempatkan diri datang tepat waktu untuk memberikan kontribusi untuk negara **UHUK**tercintanya**UHUK** itu.

"Oh iya, bawa surat yang mau lu kirim buat si _potato bastard_ itu kan?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung mengecek saku jaket _jeans_nya untuk melihat kehadiran secarik surat beramplop putih yang dibawa serta. Saat di rumah, ia sudah berencana untuk mengirimkan surat itu untuk Ludwig Beilscmidt, sang **UHUK**kekasihnya**UHUK** yang bertempat tinggal di Berlin, Jerman.

Hampir setahun mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh—bahasa gaulnya sih, _Long Distance Relationship_—antar Roma-Berlin, dan entah angin apa yang berhembus di Berlin sana tiba-tiba Ludwig ingin mendatangi rumahnya berhubung dirinya akan menuntut ilmu di kota yang sama. Kontan, Feliciano dan Lovino agak kaget dengan pernyataannya itu.

"Lagian, kenapa gak kirimin dia _email_ aja sih? Repot-repotin amat.." tanya Lovino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu memandang Feliciano yang kini mengangkat kedua bahunya, maksudnya ia tak tahu menahu soal itu.

"Vee~ Dianya sendiri yang gak mau dikirimin _email_. _Inbox_nya kepenuhan katanya..." jawab Feliciano singkat, jelas, dan padat sehingga membuat Lovino menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dirinya mengerti.

"Feli, nama lu dipanggil. Sono geh, ambil surat suaranya!" ujar Lovino seraya menepuk pundak kanan Feliciano yang langsung beranjak bangun menuju meja yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut untuk mendapatkan kertas suara, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu bilik kosong yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Tepat setelah sang adik menempati bilik itu, sang panitia memanggil nama Lovino yang membuatnya menghampiri panitia untuk mendapatkan surat suara dan menempati salah satu meja berbilik yang berada di sana. Kedua manik hijau daunnya sempat memperhatikan Feliciano—yang berada di samping kirinya—tengah memilih calon anggota dewan yang menurutnya pantas untuk duduk di kursi parlemen nanti.

Tak ingin membuang waktu serta tak ingin Feliciano meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu, Lovino pun segera membuka lipatan pada surat suaranya lalu segera memilih calon yang pantas baginya.

Sementara itu, Feliciano langsung mengeluarkan secarik surat yang sebetulnya akan dikirim kepada Ludwig di Berlin sana. Setelah melipat kertas itu agar mampu menjaga kerahasiaan pilihannya dari pemilih lain, ia segera berjalan menuju kotak suara untuk memasukkannya ke dalamnya. Sialnya, bukannya surat suara miliknya yang dimasukkan, Feliciano justru memasukkan surat yang akan ia kirim untuk Ludwig nanti dan parahnya ternyata Lovino tak menyadarinya.

_Whoooopss..._

_Celakalah bagi mereka!_

Lovino yang benar-benar tak menyadarinya, langsung menyelesaikan urusannya dan meninggalkan bilik yang berjasa menopang surat suaranya untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kotak suaranya lalu mendapat sedikit hadiah—_red._ mencelupkan kelingkingnya pada tinta biru—sebelum akhirnya ia dapat keluar dan menghampiri Feliciano yang sudah menunggunya di luar sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Vee~ Kapan ke sininya? Kok gak bilang-bilang?" tanya Feliciano sambil membawa empat gelas _orange juice_ untuk dirinya, Lovino, serta kedua tamu tak terduga mereka—alias Ludwig dan sang kakak, Gilbert—yang tanpa disangka datang mengunjungi mereka.

"Tuh, _Bruder_ yang ngajak kemari." Jawab Ludwig seraya menunjuk Gilbert dengan ibu jarinya, "Katanya sih penasaran mau lihat kamu."

"Hoo... Kirain mau lamar adik gue..." komentar Lovino dengan nada sedikit ketus, "Gue belom mau ngasih restu kalo elu mau nikahin dia..."

"Kesesese~ Jadi ini yang namanya Feliciano, pacar lu itu?" tanya Gilbert bersemangat seraya menyikut Ludwig yang sedikit terganggu dengan gelagatnya, ujung telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Feliciano yang kini duduk di samping Lovino yang kini menikmati minumannya.

"...Awalnya gue kirain elu itu adeknya..." celetuk Lovino _to the point_, membuat Gilbert—yang sebenarnya merupakan kakak kandung dari Ludwig—berencana untuk memojokkan dirinya di sudut ruangan lalu mulai bergalau ria.

_Sakitnya tuh di sini..._

"Tadi kalian abis pergi ke mana sih? Soalnya pas kitanya kemari pintunya kekunci..." tanya Ludwig sambil menikmati _orange juice_ yang disediakan Feliciano barusan.

"Vee~ Tadi aku sama _Fratello_ abis ikut pemilu, terus pintunya aku kunci biar gak ada maling masuk kemari." Jawab Feliciano, membuat Ludwig dan Gilbert menganggukkan kepalanya seraya bergumam "Ooohh..."

"Maklum, di sini suka ada maling. Jadi warga di sini rata-rata suka parno." Lanjut Lovino, "Oh iya, tadinya kita mau kirim surat lho!"

"Oh iya?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada bersemangat, "Coba dong liat suratnya!" serunya bersemangat, kedua manik rubi dengan sentuhan ungunya itu terlihat berbinar-binar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah dari orang tuanya.

"_Bruder_, jangan malu-maluin dong..." pinta Ludwig seraya melipir, mungkin ia malu dengan kelakuan sang kakak yang benar-benar _aneh bin ajaib_ itu.

Bersabarlah, wahai Ludwig Beilscmidt...

"Vee~ Bentar, diambil dulu suratnya…" timpal Feliciano seraya merogoh saku jaketnya dengan tujuan mencari surat yang dimaksud. Sayang seribu sayang, kenyataan memang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasi. Karena Feliciano tak mengeluarkan surat untuk Ludwig, tetapi yang ia keluarkan justru…

…Surat suaranya.

Dan kejadian ini sukses membuat mulut ketiga orang yang berada di sekitarnya ber_jawdrop_ dengan begitu epiknya.

"Feli… Demi apa Feli…"

"…_Mein gott_…"

"…Muke gile.."

Hening.

"Asli Feli, elu…" ucap Lovino pelan seraya menepuk wajahnya sendiri, "Elu golput, cerdaaas~!"

"Astaga, Feli… Kamu emang gak sengaja apa sengaja nyolong surat suaranya…?" tanya Ludwig dengan nada khawatir seraya memegangi kedua pundak Feliciano yang mulai bergidik ketakutan.

"Kesesese~ Udah lah Lud, gue justru demen sama caranya dia.." ujar Gilbert seraya merangkul pundak Feliciano, "Serius deh, cara elu itu greget banget! _Awesome!_" lanjutnya, membuat hati Feliciano sedikit merasa tenang.

Yah, setidaknya Feliciano telah menjadi penemu cara golput yang _**GREGET…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tingkat kegregetan : __Super Duper__ GREGET._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**~Author Note~**

Ngoahahaha~ _Pemilihan umum telah memanggil kita~_ /telatluwoi

Oke, oke, jadi ane buat fic ini untuk memeriahkan pesta demokrasi di negara kita—meskipun malah rada telat—berhubung _quick count_ udah bertebaran di beberapa saluran televisi.

BTW, ini penanda kali ane masih hiduup~ *tepar di tumpukan buku IPA*

Ngomong-ngomong, mari kita bicarakan soal referensi di fic ini. Pertama, untuk cara pertama. Ane dapet tuh ide gara-gara baca _thread_ soal golput di Kaskus.

Kedua, untuk gambarnya si Alfred. Ane dapet ide itu dari "tanda tangannya" Patrick Star di salah satu episode di _Spongebob Squarepants_ (yang ngerti pasti tau).

Dan sisanya, ane dapet ide greget ini dari salah satu postingan ane di grup FB FFnW. _Anyway, thank you so much!_

Akhir kata, silakan tinggalkan saran/komentar/kritik kalian di kolom _review_.


End file.
